


Angel

by ramudas



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: :)!!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramudas/pseuds/ramudas
Summary: oh my god i love juuzou!
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Suzuya Juuzou
Kudos: 40





	Angel

Juuzou was my fallen angel. I was quite close with him, since he loved the candy and sweets I'd bring him. He'd open up to me, eating and talking while i do paperwork or read. Often, he'd express how he feels sad, and thinks about the past and what happened to him a lot of times. He said killing ghouls makes him happy, and I thought it was quite vindictive of him. I didn't mind, I loved seeing him happy. There was something so pure about his soul... That's why he was my angel, though fallen. His torturer cut off his wings, yet he remained so full of life. He was happy, yes, but with the way he talked to me sometimes, I wondered how happy he truly was.

"Sasa-san!!! You got it, didn't you!?" Juuzou exclaimed, casually bursting into my room.

"Yea, I did... Who let you in?"

"Mutsu- nevermind that! You have it? Where is it!?" He looked around curiously.

"Give me a moment, Juuzou." I shut the book I was reading and sat up. "Can you be good and close your eyes?"

"Mhmm!" He shut them obediently.

"No peeking...!" I warned, standing up and grabbing a wrapped box from the my closet. I placed the box on my bed, in front of where Juuzou was standing, and put my hands on his shoulders. "Okay." I whispered to him.

He tore the wrapping to shreds, and gasped. I felt his body expand with his deep breath. He squealed a bit, and I hugged him from behind, resting my head on his shoulder. "I l... I'm glad you like it."

"Sasa-san!! You shouldn't have!"

"Well, it was either this or deal with a pesky boy begging for it." I pinched his cheek. I got him five large boxes of his favorite chocolate. He'd been just dying for one, so I figured five would hold him off... for a day or two. Yea, his eating habits aren't too... healthy. That's okay.

He turned around and stuck his tongue out at me. He then grinned brightly, throwing his arms around my neck. "Sasa-san is so good to me..." We held each other for a moment, and then he fell backwards onto my bed. "Well, I'm tired. I walked here, yanno!"

"You could've just called."

"I like surprising you." He rolled around. "Waaarm..."

I sat next to him, and he curled around my back. I rested my back against his small stomach. Small for an obsessive candy eater. I pet his hair. "Your hair is very short and soft. Has it always been black?"

He shook his head. "Nuh uh, used to be white and long!!! All the way down to... here!" He stopped a bit past his collar bones.

"That sounds pretty impressive. Why did you change?"

"Why did you?" He snapped back.

"Uh... Juuzou... I can't answer that."

He was quiet.

"I'm sorry. Are you... mad at me? Or, whoever I used to be?"

He shook his head again. "No, I'm sorry. I shoulda known better..." He stretched a bit, in a cat-like fashion, and snuggled up to a pillow.

"Would you like some chocolate?"

He opened his eyes a bit, thinking, and then shook his head once more. "I'm tired, Sasa..."

I nodded and stood up. I moved Juuzou's gift onto my nightstand, and put my book back into the drawer, along with my reading glasses that I'd kept on until now. I unbuttoned my shirt, exchanging it for a more looser one, and also ditched my jeans. I'd hope Juuzou didn't think it odd of me to sleep in my boxers with him, but I'm sure he was fine with it.

Once I was finished cleaning and shut the light off, I lifted the blanket and pulled it over the sleeping Juuzou, and then slid in. "Goodnight, Juuzou..." I kissed his forehead, but then his eyes darted open.

"Sasa...?"

"H-huh?"

"Did you just... kiss my forehead? Was that a kiss?"

I gulped. No point in lying. "Yes."

He giggled. "Why? If you wanted a kiss, you coulda just said so!" He pulled his arms around me, and slowly leaned into me. His breath was warm against my lips, yet they grew warmer as Juuzou slowly pressed his lips to mine. They were... a bit wet, yet cracked, as if he had been biting them. Either way, my stomach felt warm; my mind fuzzy. He broke away just as slowly, and looked into my eyes. "Did you like it?" He whispered onto my lips.

I nodded.

"Was it what you expected?"

"Expected?" I whispered back.

"You must've thought of this before, right? If you kissed my forehead, did that mean you wanted more than that at some point?"

He'd cornered me so well. "Well... sometimes people can kiss other's foreheads without it being anything more than that... Just to comfort the other person."

"Is that how it is for you, Sasaki?"

He hardly ever uses my real name... "Juuzou... I... No, it wasn't. You're right."

He smiled, and then kissed me again. His arms were now around me, pulling my body against his. He broke the kiss, and brought his lips to my ear. "Do you like being this close to me? Have you wanted me like this, Sasaki?" His voice was low and quiet, as if anyone else could hear.

"Um... Yes, I've thought about it before."

"I have too." His breath tickled my ear. "I like what we have together. You make me feel... a way I haven't felt in a long time, but more than that. Shinohara-san made me feel really safe, and you get me like he does. But I've never cuddled with him or anything... So it feels good when we do it. It makes my tummy get butterflies and I want to puke."

"Juuzou!?"

He giggled. "I'm not used to this. I'm not used to feeling... Love, is this what it is? You don't even know me as Rei..." I felt something warm trickle down my neck. I rubbed his back. "You don't know me, but you like me. No one else does what you do. Sasaki, why do you...? Why do you like me?"

I breathed for a moment. I could feel his wild heart pounding against his ribcage, begging to be set free. "I love you. I love that you're... who you are. I love how far you've come, how strong you are... I'm so proud of you."

He audibly whined, burying his wet face into my neck. Muffled, he apologized, most likely for the tears on me. I couldn't mind them even if I wanted to.

"It's okay..." I repeated to him, rubbing his thin back. I snaked my arms around his waist and rolled a bit so that he could lay on me inside of on his side.

"No one's ever..." He sniffled.

"Do you need tissues?"

He shook his head, yet wiped his face with my shirt. Only Juuzou could do such a thing. He whined a bit more, but I stopped feeling tears. "I haven't cried in awhile." 

"That's okay." I bent down a bit to kiss his salty cheek.

"Do you like me no matter what, even if I cry?"

"That's what love is, isn't it?"

"...I wouldn't know."

I frowned. I suppose I wouldn't know either, but... He had reasons to not know. My reasons were... that I can't remember what love felt like, or if I'd ever felt it at all. If Juuzou was my first love, that would be okay with me. "That's okay, too... But my love for you has no exceptions. I'd love you in 50 years still, I'm sure. I love you when you're happy, and upset, and lost, and hurt."

"Would you kill me if I became a ghoul?"

"...Juuzou...?"

He laughed a bit, and then sighed. "It was a joke. But... if I did, I'd want you to kill me. No one else."

"I... I don't think I can kill you. No matter-"

"Th... Okay. We won't talk about that."

"Why would you bring that up?"

"Because I need a distraction."

"Oh! I'm guessing you aren't too tired anymore, are you?"

He shook his head. 

I sat up a bit, and Juuzou moved to lay on my thighs with his arms still clinging onto my waist. I pet his hair once again, and then asked if I could shower. He nodded, and so I did - mainly just to change clothes and process what Juuzou said. Were we... dating now?

When I opened my bedroom door, my clothes were astray. Juuzou was rustling in a big pile.

"Juuzou... Hey, what are doing?" I asked, tossing my towel aside. I bent down and tapped on Juuzou's back, and then noticed he was wearing one of my bed shirts.

"Don't girlfriends wear their boyfriends clothes?"

That, out of all things, made me start blushing. "You aren't a girl, are you?"

"No, so here! Wear mine, too!"

I laughed and agreed, taking off my shirt and replacing it with his. It was clearly too small on me.

"There, there! Now it's like we're boyfriends!"

"Are we? Is that what you want?" I asked, smiling.

Juuzou held my hands and nodded. "Mhmm... I wanna be with Sasa-san forever."

I wrapped my arms around him. "You're precious," I told him, holding him close. "We will definitely be together forever." I ended my sentence with a kiss to his cheek.

"As long as Sasa-san never leaves me..." He pouted a bit, as if I'd ever said that I would.

"I wouldn't for the world, angel." I kissed his soft lips gently, holding his chin up with a finger. He slowly fell backwards onto the clothes pile, letting me straddle his hips on top of him. His lips persuaded my mind to get lost in him. I kissed him over and over, holding his cheek, and then his head, but finally I let my hand fall to his side. My other hand held his neck up, as if forcing his lips onto mine. He made a little bit of a squeak, and I tried to pull back to see if something was wrong, but he gripped my hips tightly and forced them back down. I realized his squeaks were more akin to mewls of happiness. Our lips never parted, even for a moment, only to allow our tongues to meet for the first time. He was all I knew, and all I wanted to know. His tongue wrote a symphony in my mouth, one of indescribable want; need. He kept mewling, whining into me. "Juuzou..." I spoke, his saliva dripping off of my lips and my chin.

"Mn, huh?"

"I think we should get to bed."

"Why...? Sasa, I want you... I could kiss you forever..."

"It's past midnight, but we both have meetings tomorrow. We can kiss more tomorrow, and... forever." We both smiled at that.

"Okay... But you gotta carry me! I am so tired..." He was just as dramatic as always, which is definitely something I loved. He was hard to "deal with" according to others, but if they ever took the time to get to know Juuzou, they'd realize the case is the opposite. He's easy to get to obey, and very strong-willed. He just needs to be babied at times, despite being an adult, but that's okay, isn't it?

I picked up my boyfriend, shut the light off, and then plopped him down onto my bed, and jumped on next to him. "Woah! Sasa, you're too big!"

"No I'm not... I can jump on the bed, can't I?"

"Nuh uh! Bad Sasa!" He bopped my nose. 

"Mm... I'll show you bad!" I held my head against his shoulder and tickled his stomach. He was laughing too much to pull me off.

"Wah, Sasa! Ahaha, bad! No no!"

I couldn't even take him seriously. I stopped though, and kissed his neck. "Night-night, Juuzou."

"Mm... Niiight..." He gave me a big kiss, and then rolled over. I held him close to me and let my angel fall asleep in my arms.


End file.
